To Let go
by lovelilycameron
Summary: What will happen to Cody in a fatal car accident
1. Chapter 1 - Crash and burn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters.**

Chapter One - Crash And Burn

*Cody*

It happened too fast. Me and my mum were on our way home from the airport where we were dropped off after season three ended. We were chatting about the meals, what happened behind the scenes, and what I had missed back home. We pulled to a stop at a red light. "One of the newbies happened to be my biggest fan," The car went forward. "Her name's Sie-" My sentence ended there as another car ploughed into the driver's side. I managed to croak out a single word. "Mum?" I blacked out.

*Gwen*

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I stopped the car. "Hello?" I asked. "Who is it?" questioned Bridget. "It's DJ." I reply. "There's been an accident." "Who?" Bridget asked concerned. "I don't know." I reply. ". Call my mum and tell her I won't make it home and that I'm at the hospital." I instruct. "Ok." Bridget answered a tone of panic in her voice. I turn the car around and hope that everything will be alright.

*Cody*

I wake up to a bright light and well-known faces. "Cody?" said a recognizable female voice. "Gwen?" I croaked. I look up and see dark circles around her eyes. Her pale face makes them look even darker. "I've been waiting here all week" she said. "All week?" I asked, confused. "Yeah man, you were out to it!" exclaimed DJ. "Who's gonna tell him?" asked Owen. "Tell me what?" I question uncertainly. "I will." Noah and Gwen said at the same time. The others filed out. "Cody," Noah said. "Your-" he hesitated. "Your mum is, dead." Gwen finished. My whole world suddenly crashed down around me.

*Gwen*

I felt awful. His face turned as white as chalk and then he started to sniff. "It's alright Cody, let it out." I said. He started to cry. It hurt so much to tell him. I lent over and hugged him to try and comfort him, yet it just made him cry harder. "I'm so sorry Cody!" I said into his shoulder, then I burst out crying. Then to my surprise, I feel another set of arms. It was Noah who had also started crying too. We all hugged each other and cried.

*Cody*

"I can't believe that the most real thing in my life is gone." I said between sobs. "Gwen?" "Yes, Cody?" "Who crashed into me and my mum?" She froze. "Cody, It was DJ's mum. I stopped crying and said to Noah. "Send DJ in please." "Cody I don't think tha-" said Noah. "Send him in." I said firmly. Noah left and a minute later DJ entered. "Cody I-" "Before you say anything I want you to know that I don't hate you for this." I stated, cutting him off. DJ started to cry. "You don't know how happy I am that you don't hate me for this." he cried. "I feel so bad that I did this to your life.

I know this is a short chapter, I'll try and make them longer. I'll try and upload a new Chapter each week.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lending A Hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Lending A Hand**

*Gwen*

"Your taking this so well!"

It was a week since Cody woke up and he was walking around.

"Yeah, I guess…" He said dully. "Gah!" he fell onto my shoulder.

"Careful!" I exclaim. Hey, Cody, what size are you?"

"Huh?" he asked. "Oh no. I can't let you by me clothes for the funeral!"

"Please!" I begged.

"If you must." he said pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. I handed him a pen then he scribbled something down and handed me the paper and the pen.

"So where are you going to live now?"

*Cody*

Her question struck me like lightning.

"I-I don't know." I started to cry again, knowing I was now homeless.

"Oh no, I probably shouldn't have said that." Gwen said. "Look, I've got an extra room in my apartment so you can move in with me if you like."

I cried harder.

"Sorry!" Gwen apologized.

*Gwen*

I seem to always make him cry.

"Thank you Gwen! Your so nice to me" he cried

"Tell you what, I'll try and get you out of the hospital for an hour and I'll take you shopping." I insist.

"Thanks Gwen." he sniffed.

We walked beck to his hospital room.

"Be back in a minute" I said.

I walked up to reception.

"Can I please take Cody out for an hour?" I ask.

"Sure!" she said. "Take the wheelchair."

"Thank you!" I said as I sped back to Cody's room.

"Let's go!" I exclaim, as I walked into his room.

*Cody*

I was trying really hard not to cry again. I slowly walked towards the wheelchair and sit down. Gwen grabs her handbag and starts to push me along the corridor. We exit the hospital and go towards Gwen's car. She folds up the wheel chair and puts it in the back. I hop in the car and we head off.

*Gwen*

"You can move in with me tomorrow if you like." I suggested. "We can pick up your stuff today if we have time."

"Sure." Cody replied dully.

We parked and I got out the wheelchair. I pushed Cody towards the entrance.

"Want something to eat that's not hospital food?" I ask.

"Definitely!" he answered enthusiastically.

We stop at a nearby café.

"Cody? Gwen?" a voice behind us says.

We spin around and see the familiar faces of Chef Hatchet and Chris McClain.

"What now Chris?" I asked annoyed.

"Whys Cody in a wheelchair?" Chef asked.

"Car accident," Cody replied. "My mum died." He started to cry again.

Chef and Chris patted him on the back then ran off.

*Cody*

I feel bad because I upset Gwen when I cry so I force myself to stop.

"C'mon," I sniff. "Let's go get those clothes."

We pick out some things, Then we drive to my house. I find some cardboard boxes behind a door and start stuffing my belongings in them. Gwen came in holding a box full of picture frames and photo albums.

"We can hang the picture frames around the apartment, and you can have the albums in your room." she said

"Sure." I agree.

We load my belongings into the car and we head off.

* * *

**A/N: I will upload the next chapter soon. PM me with any ideas.**


End file.
